Más allá del deseo
by Rioko Desu-sama
Summary: que pasaría si misaki y usui fueran dueños de dos grandes empresas enfrentadas por el dominio del mercado comercial pero también se desearan profundamente al punto de no importarles nada por poseer al otro llegando al limite de la pasión el deseo y poco a poco experimentando el amor este fic relatara esta historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje obsceno y que puede resultar dañino para algunos queda en su responsabilidad leerlo_

_Capitulo 1_

_Usui takumi 25 años soltero, millonario dueño de la empresa mas grande de Japón y un soltero codiciado por las mujeres pero a pesar de todo esto no era feliz en esta vida llena de riquezas algo me faltaba era algo que me llevaría a la verdadera felicidad._

_Ese día fue el mas humillante de mi vida saber que una compañía extrajera me robara mi éxito de años fue una gran humillación pero que además esta fuera contralada por una mujer era aun peor esa mujer era despreciable su nombre ayuzawa misaki una mujer de 24 años y muy inteligente pero lo que mas resaltaba en ella eran sus hermosas curvas su piel delicada y pálida su boca parecía una guinda madura en su punto exacto para ser devorada y esos ojos color ámbar eran la perdición y un embrujo irresistible pero no podía caer bajo aquella trampa debía resistir y alejar de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos de mi penetrándola y haciéndola gemir de placer mientras gritaba mi nombre pidiendo por ….no no debía pensar en eso estaba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que no note cuando aquella mujer provocadora de lujuria irresistible me comenzó a hablar_

_Señor takumi-señor takumi me esta escuchando?_

_Si por supuesto –discúlpeme por mi falta de atención solo estaba pensando en unos problemas de mi compañía_

_Aaaaa solo espero que esos problemas no sean causados por mí _

_Noo despreocúpese –pero preferiría dejar esta reunión para otro momento que le parece el jueves en el royal hotel a las 23:00 _

_Si por supuesto-entonces me retiro _

_Si adiós _

_Que se creía este hombre para hacerme este desprecio creerá que tengo mucho tiempo libre no se pero su ego de superioridad me sobrepasa al extremo de no querer tratar mas con un hombre así se cree la gran cosa por tener un cuerpo escultura unas hermosas facciones y unas ojos color _

_esmeralda que te ase querer perderte en ellos pero que habrá pensado que de solo mirarlo caería rendida a sus pies ni hablar aunque solo por u segundo pensé que hubiera preferido estar con el en su cama que en esa oficina alto pero que pasaba por mi cabeza que era lo que estaba pensando deba dejar este tema de lado y preocuparme de que es lo que haría en nuestra siguiente reunión el próximo jueves…._

_Continuara_

_Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y sigan leyendo este fic_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

_Aparece una hermosa mujer en bata de baño que se pasea por toda la habitación gritando:_

_Que me pongo, que me pongo, QUE ME PONGO-como no lo voy a saber he ido a un sinfín de elegantes fiesta y para salir con ese idiota de usui no tengo ni idea que hacer –se lanza sobre la cama en lo que entra una mucama_

_Que le pasa señorita?_

_Nada solo que no se que ponerme para la cena de esta noche_

_Mmmm usted no saber con el buen gusto que tiene no será que esta nerviosa por su salida con el señor usui_

_Noo tiene nada que ver con eso estas alucinando mejor ayúdame a ver que me pongo_

_En el Hotel Royal_

_Pero que estará haciendo esa mujer ya lleva media hora de retraso pensara hacerme esperar a mi es acaso no sabe con quien esta tratando._

_De pronto entra en la sala un joven con el cabello recogido un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo dejando apreciar todas la curvas de su cuerpo haciendo que cualquier hombre que la viera quedara deleitado y embrujado por su presencia pero usui no callo en ese embrujo se paro la tomo de la mano y la saludo cortésmente luego la condujo a su asiento y luego de que ella se sentara el también lo hizo_

_Señorita ayuzawa déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa esta noche_

_Gracias y usted no se ve nada mal –luego de esas breves palabras comenzaron a traer lo que seria su cena para luego dar paso a los negocios la noche fue muy tranquila y cenaron en paz cuando misaki se preparaba para irse usui la detuvo el puerta _

_Pensaste que te dejaría ir así nada más_

_Porque lo dices nuestros asuntos ya han terminado_

_No te lo digo por eso- en ese momento usui miro de pies a cabeza a misaki con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca después poso su mano en la espalda de la joven y la comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros en ese momento apretó contra su cuerpo a misaki _

_Usui que es lo que estas haciendo?_

_Lo que mi cuerpo desea _

_Misaki quedo perpleja solo su rostro cambio se volvió de un tono rojo profundo en ese momento usui la boto y la dejo contra el piso se acerco mas a ella y ella sintió su erecta virilidad contra su muslo no sabia que hacer cuando de pronto el joven se acerco lentamente a su boca hasta encontrarse con los labios de misaki y que luego apasionadamente hicieron que sus lenguas se encontraran explorando sus cavidades con deseo solo se separaban para tomar aire pero luego la pasión volvía a acercarlos usui comenzó a acariciar el busto de misaki suavemente pero con mucho deseo mientras que con su otra mano agarro la pierna de la joven acercándola mas a el misaki comenzó a sentir el deseo de acariciar a usui toco su cabello y luego su pecho cuando de pronto comenzó a desabotonar su camisa usui al percatarse de eso rasgo el vestido de la joven dejando su ropa interior a la vista era una imagen irresistible pero cuando se preparaba a explorar cada rincón de ella fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta al escuchar eso misaki se aparto rápidamente de el y se dirigió al baño._

_Misaki_

_Pero que era lo que me había pasado como deje a ese hombre llegar tan lejos esto debo pararlo no puedo acostarme con el enemigo así que se comencé a arreglarme me puse la chaqueta ya que mi vestido estaba rasgado luego me arregle el cabello y al salir del baño vi que usui estaba conversando con alguien así que aproveche esa oportunidad y hui de ahí._

_Usui_

_JAAJJAJAJAJA_

_Que es lo que te pasa usui?_

_Nada solo es que el conejo se ha escapado del lobo sin saber que esto es solo parte del plan del el loba para que caiga en la trampa_

_De que hablas? Que trampa? _

_De nada tora no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás_

_Bueno si tu lo dices pero esa era ayusawa misaki _

_Sii estábamos hablando de negocios _

_Tu hablando nada mas con una chica tan hermosa no me hagas reír_

_Ya cállate y llama al mi chofer me quiero ir a casa_


End file.
